Two Worlds Collide
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: In the blink of an eye, Barry was taken by Zoom. But thanks to some of Cisco's technology, they find out that Zoom has taken Barry to Earth 13. In order to get the hero back, Team Flash must go to Earth 13 and defeat Zoom. But how can they possibly do this on their own? They can't. So they decide to ask a certain family of bionic superheroes for help...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my lovelies! How are ya' all doing? So, yeah, you may be wondering, like; "A crossover between Flash and Lab Rats? The heck?" And yeah, I know what you mean, lol. This was seriously such a daunting idea to me, it took me forever to build up the courage to do it. It's not gonna' be perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but at least it'll hopefully be a worthwhile read. ;)**

 **I'm such a big fan of the Flash and Lab Rats, so I've actually kind of always wanted to do one, but never thought that I actually could. If only I could somehow include the rest of DC and Marvel; then I'd be set, lol. ;D So, in case you're wondering what the origin story of this story is, ;), I have to give some of the credit to my brother. *sighs***

 **I know, I know, why can't I just be original for once? ;P Anyway, we were watching "Back From The Future" of Lab Rats, and a wild theory popped into my head, and my brother and I just took it from there, and thus this was born! So, basically the theory, and canon for us, ;), is that; the Lab Rats stopped the particle accelerator on their earth (the one we all know and love ;P), but on every other earth, they failed to stop it, weren't there to, etc. So, yeah...that's basically it. And if you want to know more, you just have to read the story. ;D**

 **Now, this is gonna' be kind of AU. First of all, let's discuss why it's AU in Lab Rats: this takes place after "Rise of the Secret Soldiers", and basically Mighty Med doesn't exist in this one, and neither does the Bionic Island and students and such. And, also, because it's a crossover with the Flash, lol.**

 **Now, let's do the Flash (this is gonna' take a while): Barry's back has been broken, and they haven't defeated Zoom yet, but Jesse has been rescued and they've been to Earth 2 and all that. Cisco has his Vibe powers, so he can open breaches, and also, it's a crossover with Lab Rats, so...**

 **I don't think that there's anything I'm missing; please point it out if there is! And at the bottom of this chapter, I'll explain who each character is, and what they are to each other. I'll do that with each chapter when there's a new character for each show, so if you're new to Lab rats, just wait a couple of chapters because that's when they come in. But don't just skip these first couple of chapters if you're a Lab rats fan; each chapter is important! That goes both ways. ;) **

**Also, I would suggest looking things up about the opposite show of what you watch, so that you can understand things a little bit better. Also, again, if you want to know what each one looks like, they're will be some of the characters in the picture for this story. And in the future of this story, the 'selfie' that Barry and the rest of the team took in season one, is the picture on the top left of this' story's picture...does that make any sense? I don't know, this is just getting really long, haha.**

 **So, just wondering, if you're a fan of both shows, feel free to let me know! ;) I just want to know if there are any others out there like me! ;D So, after that EXTREMELY long AN, we are now onto the story! ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither of either shows...*raises eyebrow* Does that even make sense..?**

* * *

 _They had seen it a fraction of a second too late._

 _But for a speedster that was more than enough time for it all to go down._

 _They had simply been at Star Labs, discussing their next move to attack Zoom. It had seemed like a normal day. Little did they know what it would lead them to..._

...

"So, I've been working on this tracker," Cisco began, walking into the room; one hand clutching at his tablet, while the other waved around for extra emphasis.

Barry and Caitlin both glanced away from the monitors and towards Cisco for a moment, while Harry continued to study something on the computer; still listening to Cisco even though he was currently typing on the keyboard.

"It should work with him, we'd just have to get close enough to him to actually shoot him with it." He explained and Barry nodded as Cisco handed him the tracker. He studied it for a moment, before frowning and looking up at Cisco.

"It looks like it can just be injected." Barry stated and Cisco nodded.

"Mm-hm, but I mean, how are we possibly going to do that?" Cisco asked, rhetorically, before moving over to one of chairs and sitting down in it. "I figured that this way, we can just shoot him with it, make him believe that it's another tranq, and then boom, we know exactly where he's at, any time." Cisco said, the smile on his face not hiding any of the joy of his accomplishment.

"Yes, but there's a flaw with that plan, Ramon." Harry began and Cisco groaned and muttered ' _there always is_ '; earning an amused, shared glance by Barry and Caitlin. Harrison was oblivious to it all; rather or not it was purposeful, undetermined to the others.

"Suppose Zoom should find out about the tracker? He'll come here, and end us all right away, not even bothering to get rid of the tracker, because guess what? Nobody is there to see it." Harry said, the usual look of seriousness on his features. After a moment of hesitation, Cisco shrugs.

"Let's hope he doesn't find out then." He says and Harry rolls his eyes, turning back to the computer.

"What are we going to do until then, Cisco? I mean, I can't just go and fight them; we both know how well that worked out last time." Barry said, hand subconsciously clenching around the tracker in his hand at the mention of his previous, failed attempt at stopping Zoom. The whole demeanor of the room suddenly changed from lighthearted to dead-serious.

"We're going to have to stall. Wait until we _do_ have a plan." Harry said and Barry sighed.

"We can't do that. Do you know how many innocent people will die in that time? How many more lives will be lost until we find a plan?"

"I know that, Allen, but we have to have a plan this time, and not run in blind again." He said, the frustration evident in his voice. "Or else this time when you fight him there's going to be a much different outcome. A much _worse_ outcome." Harrison declared, not bothering to mention what could and _would_ happen.

"What about-" Caitlin started saying, the first thing she had said in a while, when suddenly, the lights started dimming before flickering.

"Cisco?" Barry asked, his voice calm and quiet as he took a step away from the desk and look up at the lights. He was wearing his suit, as he had just gotten done training, and prepared himself to have to put his mask up in case it was an intruder.

But they all shared the same fear that it wasn't just any intruder. The lights suddenly went out as sparks flew, and everyone ducked from the small, shooting embers; each one of the them feeling the same dread as they felt the sudden chill in the air.

Zoom was here.

"The whole system has been shut down from an unknown source." Cisco suddenly paused, looking up at them, his face paling at the realization. "Zoom is in here. He's in the building." He declared, and Barry's jaw clenched.

But then suddenly, before anyone could even see what was happening, blue lightning crackled through the air as the black shadow raced into the room. Nobody had anytime to react.

They were all too late.

The last thing they saw, was blue electricity crackling right in front of them, before suddenly it was gone. And the red cladded hero standing next to the desk, had vanished along with it.

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted, eyes widening in horror at the vacant spot next to her.

"Oh no, oh no," Cisco muttered under his breath, hands coming up to the sides of his face. Suddenly, a loud beeping sounded off in the otherwise silent and pitch dark room, as Cisco's tablet began to light up; one of the few things not shut off by the electricity going out.

He immediately grabbed it, while Caitlin still looked out at where Zoom had gone, terror filling her, and Harry looked up at Cisco, anxious as to what the noise was.

"Holy..." His voice trailed off as he watched the bright red dot beep all around the map on his tablet. He looked up at the others, who were now both watching Cisco in identical shock and curiosity. "It's the tracker...it's in Zoom." Cisco stated, shock in his voice and Harrison immediately stood up.

"What do you mean the tracker is in Zoom? How do you possibly know that?" He asked, the impatience in his voice undeniable.

"Look at the dot! Barry must have injected him with it so that we could find him," Cisco said, the internal pride for Barry's ingenuity showing slightly on his face.

"How do you know that's even Zoom? What if it's Barry?" Caitlin asked, her voice shaking slightly and Cisco immediately pointed to the rapidly increasing numbers at the top of the screen.

"Look at that speed; Barry's no where near that fast yet. It has to be Zoom." Cisco said, a thought suddenly dawning on him. "Barry was wearing his suit, wasn't he?" A nod from Caitlin. "Then that means that we should be able to track his vitals right here on this tablet." He said, bringing up his vitals to prove his point. "See?"

"His vitals are only showing minor damage; I'm guessing from Zoom dragging him around. Not to mention his heart rate increase. He wants him alive, otherwise he and everyone of us would be dead right now."

Harrison declared and Cisco swallowed nervously, even though he felt a hint of hope take root in the pit of his stomach. At least Barry was alive and they could track Zoom. That gave them a fighting chance.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Caitlin asked, pointing at the, now still, dot and Cisco frowned.

"He's creating a breach." Harrison stated, realization dawning on him. "That's why his speed is still high, but it appears that the dot, AKA Zoom and Barry, is not moving." He declared and Caitlin frowned.

"Cisco, can your tracker still work if he goes to other earths?" Caitlin asked, the worry in her voice evident. She couldn't lose another friend to Zoom. Cisco nodded.

"I made sure to create the tracker so that it would, but it has never been tested, so I'm not sure if it will or not."

"What's that?" Caitlin questioned, pointing at the new blinking letters and numbers at the top left of the screen.

"E-13...that must mean Earth 13. Zoom has taken Barry to that earth." Harry stated and Cisco frowned.

"Wait, why would he take him to Earth 13? I thought he lived on Earth 2?" Cisco questioned and Harry sighed.

"A speedster can travel to any earth out there, and if Zoom wants to make sure that we don't follow him, then why would he go to Earth 2? He knows that that is exactly where we'd look for him. So he took him to Earth 13 to take us off of his trail." Harrison said.

"But why does he want Barry? Why now?" Caitlin asked and Harry sighed as he shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's find out." Cisco declared. "We have the experience. We have the technology, so let's just go to Earth 13!" Cisco suggested and Harrison sighed.

"We can't just _go_ to Earth 13. We need a _plan_ , Ramon. We don't even know for sure that he's going to keep Barry there. We don't just rush in blind and get everybody killed. Barry nearly died the last time we did that with Zoom, and he has _superpowers_ , Cisco. We don't. You have Vibe powers, but that's it."

"No super healing or anything. So unless you want to get killed, we need to formulate a plan." Harrison declared and Cisco sighed; knowing that he was right. But still not giving up on his friend that easily.

"So, what, we just sit here, thinking of a plan, while Barry is out on some other Earth, God knows where, possibly getting tortured to his death _as we speak_?" He asked, voice firm with aggravation.

"Oh, no, Ramon. We're going to Earth 13." He said, much to Cisco and Caitlin's surprise.

"But we are not going after Zoom immediately. We'll get to know about that earth a little more, and we'll learn what it's like, the way people act and dress, and make sure that we adapt to it so that we fit in and don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"We'll learn about the particle accelerator and see what their Flash is like, and try and persuade him to help us." He stated and Caitlin and Cisco both nodded slowly.

"But what if we can't get their help?" Caitlin asked and Harry sighed.

"Then we move onto the next plan."

"And that is?" Cisco questioned, and Wells turns his head towards him.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. Now," He paused, looking at each of them individually. "Who's ready to travel to Earth 13?"

* * *

 **Wow...I just realized that the AN was almost as long as the entire chapter! XD Down below is the 'summary' for each character.**

 **Barry Allen: Barry is the Flash; a superhero who was struck by lightning that originated from a storm created by a particle accelerator explosion (hang in there, it'll make more sense. See, this is why you should research this yourself ;)), sent into a coma, and gained super-speed from the whole ordeal. Because of difficulties at the hospital where he was comatose at, he was thus sent to Star Labs, where Caitlin and Cisco took care of him until (and after) he woke up. He has had a traumatic childhood, and would be about 26 in this story. (I think, lol) He works as a CSI at the CCPD. (Central City Police Department)**

 **Caitlin Snow (Dr. Snow): Caitlin is a scientist and bio-engineer, who works at Star Labs. She is the Flash's 'doctor' and treats all of his injuries. She lost her fiancee due to the particle accelerator explosion, and her career was ended by it. She was slightly bitter towards the world, until she started to help out the Flash along side Cisco Ramon.**

 **Cisco Ramon: Cisco is an engineer who works at Star Labs, and helps design technology for the Flash, and is excellent with a computer. He, also, lost his career oppurtuniities when the particle accelerator exploded, but has kept a more jovial attitude. He also has super powers, and he has the powers to to manipulate the vibrational energy of reality.**

 **Harrison Wells: Harrison is a genius and scientist who is also the owner of Star Labs on Earth Two. (that'll make more sense in future chapters) He met with "Team Flash" when his daughter was captured and taken hostage by Zoom. He never really got along with anybody, until they began to understand each other more. He is a widower, with only one child.**

 **Zoom: Hunter Zolomon, "Zoom", also has super-speed, from the particle accelerator on Earth Two. He is from the same Earth as Harrison Wells, (shown above) and has had a childhood very similar to that of Barry Allen's. Which he uses to try and constantly prove that he and the Flash is the same. He is a super-villain, of course, and his story is rather complicated. As is everyone else's.**

 **I would suggest going to Wikia and searching each new character, but to each his own. ;) Please let me know what your thoughts are and I'll love ya' for life! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Yay! Don't worry; I am _definitely_ continuing this story, it's just taking a while. ;) I'm really excited for this story, and hopefully I can get another chapter soon. I** **'ll explain at the bottom who the new characters are.**

 **: Aww, tysm! I gave you a shout-out in one of my recent stories. ;) And I've been meaning to read your latest chapters, but I haven't gotten the chance yet, so it's coming. ;)**

 **TheLifeStruggleIsREAL: First off, love your username. :P And secondly, I appreciate you excitement, and hope that this satisfies it!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Okay, first off, none of your reviews are showing up in my inbox. :( And secondly; THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ahh, your reviews always me smile so much! :D :D And you watch the Flash now!? That's so awesome! My dream has come true. XD What do ya' think of it? Did it change your opinion on Grant? ;P And aww, I'm one of your favorite authors? That's cool, because you're one of mine. ;) Lol, that's not at all too cheesy! You don't have to worry about being too cheesy, lol. It doesn't get much cheesier than me. XD And really!? You like the way I write Harry? That really means a lot, cuz I can NEVER get him right, so reading that really made my day. :D And I hope that you like this as much as the last chapter. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither show...but I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

Telling Joe and Iris about it had been even tougher than imagined.

But telling them about the tracker and their plans to travel to Earth 13 proved to not make the situation any better.

"I'm going with you." Iris declared as she stood up from the couch where she and Joe had both been sitting. Harrison sighed and Cisco shook his head violently.

"Oh, heck no. Barry would kill us if we ever allowed you to do something like that." Cisco stated and Iris's jaw tensed.

"You are not going, Iris. Over my dead body am I sending you to some other-some other _planet_. You are staying here." Joe declared, in a voice that meant there would be no further discussion about it. As much as he wanted to go along, too, because after all this was his adoptive son, he knew that he would only get in the way. Iris sighed in aggravation.

"I don't care what you say, dad. This is _Barry_ , for Christ's sake. I can't just leave him on another earth again, and not do anything the whole time, knowing that I _could_ be doing something." She said, exasperation and determination mixing in her voice.

"But you will be doing something, Ms. West. You and Joe will be keeping things together here, while we're gone; along with Caitlin." Harry said, nobody even noticing the look of protest on Caitlin's face and in her body language.

"I-" Iris hesitated, knowing that it would be better off if she stayed, and it would worry Barry a lot less if she stayed. Even though she knew that there was no way for him to find out, but with Zoom, anything was possible. And if something ever happened to her...Barry would never forgive himself. But then again, that worked both ways. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine; I'll stay."

"Atta' girl," Cisco said cheerily, relief written all over his face, as he was afraid that they would have to do a lot more to convince her to stay.

"Well, we've got to get going as soon as possible. So why don't you guys go tell Wally what's going on, and then meet us at Star Labs?" Harrison suggested and both Iris and Joe nodded as Harry, Cisco, and Caitlin headed out of the house and to their car. Once they were in, Caitlin decided to speak.

"In case you guys didn't know, I _am_ going along." She declared from the backseat, voice firm, but Cisco suddenly turned around from the passenger seat, looking at her as if she was a crazy woman.

"No, no, no, no. Uh-uh." He stated and she sighed as even Harrison was shaking his head fervently.

"Bad idea, Caitlin. You need to stay behind so that you can have everything ready at Star Labs when we return, in case Barry needs it. And we need you to keep everything under control and be with Jesse." Harry said and she sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing you say will change my mind. I've already lost one of my friends and I will _not_ lose another one. Not when I can help it. And besides, Joe can keep things under control, along with Iris and Jesse. And wouldn't it be better if I were there when we found Barry? And I could assist him right away?" She questioned, and after a few moments of Harry and Cisco exchanging a glance, Harrison sighed; defeated.

"All right, _fine_. But you're going to stay out of harm's way, you got it? Cisco and I can handle it." Harry declared, but she didn't protest; even though she wanted to. She knew when to accept a reasonable deal. And now was that moment.

She just hoped and prayed that they could get to Barry in time.

* * *

"Well, I guess that we're off to Earth 13!" Cisco exclaimed as they all stood in Star Labs, ready to go to Earth 13. Harry and Jesse were currently sharing a hug, the latter having tears in her eyes as they did so.

"I'll be fine, Jesse. Just try and hold up the fort while we're gone, okay?" He asked as he pulled away, cupping her cheeks. She nodded with a sniff and smile, to which he returned and kissed her forehead. Cisco adjusted his backpack as Harrison walked back and inhaled eagerly.

"You guys ready?" He questioned, and after a few brisk nods from Caitlin and Harry, Cisco moved closer to the portal along with the fellow 'breachers' as they were soon to be called. "Then let's do this." He stated, and with one final wave and wishes of good luck, they jumped into the portal that lead them to another earth.

* * *

"Whoa..." Cisco breathed after they had all tumbled unceremoniously out of the breach. "This looks just like our Earth." He stated, unaware of Harry and Caitlin walking up behind him; the former trying his best to keep his breakfast down. Caitlin shook her head.

"He's right. Everything looks almost the same. Cisco, where are we right now?" She asked and he frowned as he checked his tablet.

"We are in...Sacramento." He said, frowning again as he looked around him. "This is like, seriously identical to _our_ Sacramento." He said, shock and wonder lacing his voice.

"Well, we better get going." Harrison said, starting to walk past them.

"Wait, where exactly are we going?" Caitlin questioned, and Harry turned around to look at them.

"To a hotel. Where else?" And that was how they found themselves in a hotel, in Sacramento, California, on Earth 13. Cisco sighed as he collapsed onto one of the beds, on his back with the tablet held out in front of him.

Caitlin and Harry walked in behind him, the latter setting down the bags while Caitlin had decided to check different things around the room, and compare them to Earth 1's stuff.

"Have you checked Barry's vitals, recently?" Harry asked, walking to the window on the other side of the medium sized room, and closing the curtains. Cisco nodded, well, nodded as much as he could from his current position.

"I keep checking them, like, every three minutes. Nothing seems to really be changing, except every once in a while his heart rate will increase, and it's almost like he's getting beat up." He half-whispered the last part so that Caitlin, who was currently in the bathroom checking over things, wouldn't hear it.

"Do you think that Zoom is like, _beating_ him?" Cisco asked, voice laced with worry and Harry sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Jesse said that on Earth 2, when she was held captive by Zoom, that he would come in every once in a while, and sort of... _beat_ Barry for really no reason. So, Ramon, it wouldn't surprise me if he's doing it again." Harry said and Cisco swallowed thickly as he sat up. Caitlin chose that time to enter the room again, blissfully unaware of their conversation.

"Everything seems to be same. I guess that I'll check the TV though, that might be our best way of knowing if it's as similar as it seems. And this way we can also get to know what the culture is like." She explained and Harrison nodded.

"Good thinking. I'll start researching to find out what this Earth's Flash is like." He said as he grabbed a laptop from his bag. Caitlin sat next to Cisco on the bed as he continued to flip through something on the tablet and she flicked through the TV's channel.

If she didn't know any better, it would almost seem as if they were just a regular family, on vacation.

But she _did_ know better.

And that was not at _all_ what they were doing. although, she supposed that it was good that they appeared to be just a regular family. She frowned with a sigh as she shut the TV off.

"You guys aren't going to believe this; every single TV show and movie on here is the same as it is on our Earth. It's like some weird, parallel universe or something." She said softly and Cisco looked at her.

"Okay, this is just creepy. It's just now hitting me; Zoom kidnapped Barry, and took him to Earth 13, right? Which Earth 13 is like, totally identical to ours. Doesn't that raise a warning sign to anyone?" He questioned, but only received a blank look from Caitlin, who seemed to be the only one paying attention to his rant.

"We're on freakin' Earth 13! It's like Friday the 13th all over again. Except this time it's a heck of a lot scarier..." He mumbled and she sighed in exasperation, although fondness underlined the sound.

"Well, that's weird..." A quiet voice stated from across the room, and Cisco and Caitlin both looked over at the person who had made the noise.

"What?" Caitlin asked, and Harry frowned as he pulled off his glasses, yet never looked away from his computer screen.

"I'm not finding any information about the particle accelerator or any meta-human or anything. The only thing that I've found about the accelerator, is that it was attempted, and failed, yet stopped miraculously before it blew up." Harry said.

"So that means that...there's no meta-humans." Cisco said, realization dawning on both him and Caitlin.

"Which means no Flash." Harry finished. Cisco put his hands up to his face and lightly shook his head; eyes wide as he spoke.

"Okay, there's the plot twist. Everything is the same _except_ for the particle accelerator explosion. That's it. Okay, guys, I don't know about you, but this whole Earth 13 thing just got a heck of a lot creepier!" He exclaimed.

"I don't understand, how could this be?" Caitlin asked and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe Ramon's right; maybe this Earth 13 is the reason why." Harrison suggested and Cisco's face turned from freaked out to stunned in an instant.

"Harry, are you saying that you believe in superstition?" Caitlin questioned and Harrison shook his head.

"No, but I'm saying that I do believe that coincidences happen. And we are literally traveling from earth to earth, trying to rescue a superhero who has super speed from a super-villain who also has super speed, along with a bunch of other people who have superpowers. So, no, this coincidence is not out of the question." Harry said and Caitlin nodded her head slowly.

"Wait..." Cisco began, and both Harrison and Caitlin turned their attention towards him. "Are you saying that I'm _right_?" He asked, a small smirk/smile on his face and Harry sighed.

"Don't get a big head, Ramon, your body won't be able to support it." Harry said, turning back to his computer and Cisco's jaw dropped slightly.

"Okay, now that's just cold." He declared but Caitlin couldn't help the small snicker of amusement that escaped past her lips. Cisco turned towards her. "Oh, what, you think that as funny?" He asked and she out her hands put in a _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_ gesture, but the grin on her face gave her away.

"Great," Cisco exclaimed, throwing his hands out to his side as he sat back down on the bed. "Now all of you are against me." He declared and Caitlin chuckled.

"I got it." Harry suddenly said after a moment, not paying any attention to Cisco.

"You got what?" Caitlin asked, and a small smile grew on Harrison's face as he turned his head to look at them.

"I know just what, or should I say, _who_ , is going to help us."

"And that would be?" Cisco asked, impatience building in his tone.

"A certain family called," Harry paused and Cisco and Caitlin both exchanged a confused yet hopeful glance. "The Davenports."

* * *

 **Gosh, it's so difficult to explain these guys, but here we go, lol;**

 **Joe West: Joe is a detective for the CCPD, and also the father of Iris West and Wally West, and adoptive father of Barry Allen. He is a widower, (although, that's complicated) and only recently found out about his son Wally. There isn't much else to say, I guess, lol.**

 **Iris West: Iris is the daughter of Joe West, sister (lol, the first time I wrote that, I put brother) of Wally West, adoptive sister of Barry Allen, and love interest also of Barry Allen (gosh, that was weird to write). She is a reporter for the CCPN, and used to be a waitress at jitters; a coffee hangout for the group.**

 **Jessie Wells: Jessie is the daughter of Harrison Wells, and was taken captive by Zoom on Earth Two. She is also the love interest of Wally West.**

 **How was that? Lol, feel free to correct me. And I seriously just suggest reading about them. ;P**


End file.
